


Coral Sunset

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 如果他们所拥有的，是除去硝烟战火的人生，和一场平淡却又热烈的爱情。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	Coral Sunset

他们在五月的巴黎相爱，在街角的咖啡馆里偶遇一场早已被计划好的邂逅，用尚未熟悉的法语一遍又一遍地对着彼此说出Je t’aime，然后笑着纠正那些或许有些拗口的发音，嘴角残留的奶泡被蝴蝶般的亲吻抹去。

Neil牵着男人的手，带着他在大街小巷间奔跑，春末夏初的微风带着小雏菊的清香迎面扑来，扰乱了他的金发。领口敞开的条纹衬衫被风吹出褶皱，皮鞋踩过平滑的石板路，他们侧身躲过几只正扑着翅膀的白鸽，一个转身避开贩卖着水果的摊位，橘子和蜜桃的香甜汁水弥漫在染上一丝炎热的空气中。随手抓起一把带着水珠的草莓，将几张钞票塞入商贩的手中，他回过身，将酸甜的莓果投喂给自己的深肤爱人，看见那双巧克力的眼睛里纵容和闪光。

如同在某个午后忽然开放的花苞，那些掩藏在眼底的情绪在酒精和贴得太近的手指下暴露在那片空间中，头顶的老式空调时不时发出“嗡嗡”的声响，将那几句告白挡在噪音之下。但那些亲密的举措又怎能说谎，出现在每夜睡梦中的朦胧人影和眼前的面容逐渐重叠，眼眸，耳朵，鼻尖，嘴唇，下颚，他在脑海里勾勒出梦寐以求的轮廓，接着俯身将对方包围在一枚过于热情的法式湿吻中。

“Protagonist。”

有着如同冰川般洁净湛蓝的双眼的男孩将那个单词读出，而也是在那一瞬间，旁人认为枯燥无味的英文词汇被赐予了更多的含义。

“你就是我人生故事中的主人公。”

“爱情故事？”

“不，”他将他拽得更近了些，直到他们湿热的气息扑打在彼此的脸颊上，“一切，全部，你漫步于我生命的每一个角落。”

方糖落入茶杯中，溅起几滴苦涩的咖啡；柠檬挞上的糖霜被英国青年挖走，草莓蛋糕的蓬松奶油最终停留在他们的鼻尖和嘴边，惹得两人低头笑着，然后再对视着，拿起桌角的手帕为对方擦去那些可爱而甜蜜的痕迹。男人看着金发男孩用细长的手指夹起玻璃盘上的樱桃，将那颗饱满的果实放入口中，浆果红的汁水将那薄薄的唇瓣染成诱人的颜色，舌尖舔舐着弄脏了的指尖，点燃了那团抑制在心底的、名为爱和欲望的情愫。

他们站在香榭丽舍大道的树荫下，十指相扣着挑选装在木桶中的新鲜花卉。有着健康的小麦色皮肤的女孩一眼看出了他们之间的关系，用不太准确的英语告诉这对爱人每种花的名字和含义。明亮的郁金香和象征着自由的天蓝大飞燕惹人夺目，一束束轻盈的蝴蝶洋牡丹搭在紫色和白色的风信子上方，而那位女孩没有选择经典的玫瑰，反而从身后拣出一把还未盛开的落日珊瑚芍药，将那些呈现出绯红色的花朵递向两人。

去奔赴一场不散的盛宴吧，她说，直到他们的背影消失在大道上的人流中。

于是他们朝着河岸的方向跑去，找到一片舒适的草坪，放下花束，让灿烂的午时光线照耀在脸上。水面有时会传来鸟类扑棱羽翅的响声，或是凉风拂过宁静的河面，带起一阵波澜。Neil用手臂将脑袋支起，侧着身望向躺在草地上的男人，他们这样安静地呆了一会儿，耳边是大自然的呼吸和船只驶过时的鸣笛身。

随意地采摘了几支路边不知名的野花，别在各自的耳后，他们坐在阳光下交换了一枚长吻，拇指摩擦着颈脖处那一小块敏感的皮肤。“Take me to your house.”男孩凑到Protagonist身边，用着一种慵懒而撒娇般的语气说道，然后再抬起头朝着男人索吻。

奶油色的独栋别墅的大门被打开，钥匙扣动锁孔发出清脆的一声，随之他们推门而入，将午后升温的闷热和变得刺眼的阳光关在门外。落日珊瑚被插在玻璃瓶里，艳丽的花瓣随着清水的注入缓慢地打开，像是探戈舞者的裙摆绽放在灯火下，金黄的花蕊微微摇曳着。

起居室的沙发上落下棉麻的西装外套和手表，皮鞋不知道在什么时候被踢掉，遗忘在房屋的某个拐角处。Neil几乎整个人都挂在了男人身上，金发被揉成一团糟，灰蓝的眼睛中倒映出爱人低下头吻在他的额头上时的面孔。那几枚吻先是轻轻地落在额前的碎发上，小心翼翼地，仿佛在对待什么易碎的陶瓷珍宝似的，温柔地在他的脸上留下一枚枚的标记。卧室里的窗帘被拉上，朦朦胧胧的光线漂浮在空中，将他们笼罩在一层昏暗的阴影里。

房间一角的架子上摆着一支还在燃烧的蜡烛，烛光下两人的剪影靠在一起，Neil稍稍仰起头，好让男人能够更加迅速地将衬衣扣子解开。逐渐地那些吻变得侵略了起来，舌尖扫过齿列，夺走平稳的气息，鸢尾和佛手柑的古龙水挥发在亲密的距离间，柔软的双唇被咬出血，微弱的铁锈味在口腔中弥漫开来。

指尖顺着裸露的颈侧往下划去，带来微弱的颤抖和喘息。单薄的衣物被丢到地毯上，湿润微红的眼角注视着男人浓密的睫毛，再向下和那双让人心甘情愿地沉溺的眼眸对视。他轻轻啃咬着男孩的耳垂，盯着那一阵红晕染上耳尖，灵巧的手指再一次引起肌肤的颤栗和忍耐的呼吸声。脚背紧绷着，Neil将头抵在爱人的肩上，听着从胸腔中传来熟悉安稳的心跳。

“我想要你。”

他用沙哑的嗓音在耳畔呢喃。

蜡烛燃烧致尽，暗下的光线阻挡了视觉，让其它的感官越发越敏感。窗外叽叽喳喳的飞鸟在栏杆上稍作休息后再次冲向了天空，院子里的花花草草在适宜的温度下生长着，变幻莫测的树影在墙体上照出独特的花纹。巴黎的初夏氛围在芍药渐变的颜色下包裹住了这座城市，人们还没能为春日的消逝而感到惋惜，就被拉进了万物生长的夏季。

一片浅黄色的花瓣悄无声息地从枝条上飘落，静悄悄地躺在地板上。那朵花已经完全盛开，就像是在宣告着热烈的爱情般，张扬的色彩如同火焰一样。那些轻柔的触摸，猛烈的热吻，身体的交换，它们述说着一场属于恋人间的宴会，被称为爱情的种子变成充满绿叶的藤蔓将他们的余生绑在一起，缠绵着，不再分离。

让我们回到故事的开端，就在那个春夏衔接的时段，当落日珊瑚绽放的季节。

他们在五月的巴黎相爱。

fin.

/

**Author's Note:**

> （谁能想到这一切的开端只不过是看到了超美丽的落日珊瑚芍药  
> （等五月了一定要去买几支！  
> 感觉如果按照原剧情走的话，tp和neil之间的感情就像是一朵芍药的开放过程，从花苞到开放、盛开、再是褪色、落败，整个过程不过是短短一周，却又是如此的绚丽。  
> 他们相视，却又目送着彼此走向无法逆转的死亡。  
> 但我希望在一个平行世界但他们，能够永远地一起度过漫长的余生；如同短暂的芍药季后，缤纷而充满生机的夏季一样，在未来的他们将带着彼此走向无限可能。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
